


Yesterday

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: JAG (TV 1995), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: A confluence of agendas leads NCIS OSP Operations Manager, Hetty Lange, to recruit a female aviator for an unusual TAD.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. TAD

**Author's Note:**

> A pile of ideas pulled together into a story.  
> Story title comes from title of an episode on [NCIS: LA Season 1 Episode 2](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1488367/)

She approached the large wooden door with a condemned building notice up. She pressed an old doorbell and after a short time she heard a voice emanating from a hidden speaker asking her to identify herself. 

She flashed her military ID and told them her name, "I was told to meet a Henrietta Lange." She heard the sound of a mechanical lock opening, "Thank you." she opened the door and entered. 

Inside she was meet by a strikingly beautiful woman who offered her hand, "Hetty is waiting for you, follow me." 

The pair walked down the short hallway into a large open space, the woman lead off to one of the far corners on the entry level and there standing behind the desk was a short woman tastefully dress. She offered her hand and introduced herself, "Hetty Lange, I must say Lieutenant. You may be just what I'm looking for." 

She shook her hand and responded, "A pleasure, what were you looking for exactly?" 

"Thank you, Miss Blye." Hetty dismissed her employee as she indicated the chair across the desk to the Lieutenant. The pair sat down, "Would you like a cup of tea while we talk?" 

"Is it one of the Greys?" 

"No, nothing too special. Not a fan I take it?" 

"I don't drink tea without milk." 

Hetty laughed as she poured the tea into two cups and handed her one of them, "I take it you're wondering why you are here?" 

"Yes. Naturally." 

"Naturally... Do you know how hard it is to embed an investigator within a SEAL team?" She paused for a moment, "Very. I was speaking with the SECNAV the other day, she's pushing for a female SEAL." 

"Ms. Lange, what does this have to do with me? I'm an aviator." 

"Every now and then SEAL Teams needs specialists... such as an aviator." She placed her cup down on the desk between them, "SECNAV wants a female SEAL, I want someone within a specific SEAL Team. I managed to cajole her that a female pilot would be a good test subject." 

"But really you need someone in that team? I'm not qualified as an investigator." She pointed out the flaw. 

"No. But you are, as you have said, an aviator."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point.  
> I have a background already in my head for the [aviatrix ](https://www.thefreedictionary.com/aviatrix)in this story, I would love to read your theories while I write the next chapters.


	2. Boomer's Girls

Standing opposite her, across the padded mat, Agent G. Callen was holding himself in a ready-to-strike position as she matched him. 

Agent Hanna was watching the pair, offering her his encouragement or advise as needed. Callen made his move against her, she dodged the strike and turned his weight against him. 

Soon he was pinned to the floor with his arm twisted behind his back, she looked over to her 'mentor' "Don't look at me" was his response to her un-vocalised question before she found herself pinned to the floor, head spinning from the force of impact, as Agent Callen turned the tables on her. 

A scruffy man-child entered the gym Bermuda shorts flapping, his thongs making odd sounds as he walked, "What is it Eric?" Agent Callen asked, still holding her pinned to the mat. 

"Case on deck." Callen stood and caught the towel his partner had thrown at him. 

Agent Hanna tossed a bottle of water towards her as he spoke, "Don't go anywhere" causing her to laugh, she had nowhere else to be. She headed for the rock climbing wall to pass time. 

* 

Captain Steven Douglas led his new Commander of the Air Group, Captain Evelyn Lawson, into the Captain's ward-room. Waiting for the pair was his Executive Officer, "Allow me to introduce..." 

"Captain Harmon Rabb Junior... we've meet." She said as she extended her hand to the Allegiance's XO. 

"Captain Lawson." He shook her proffered hand, "Last time we met, I wasn't in a good place." 

"Neither of us were." 

Captain Douglas looked between his officers, the looks on their faces. Captain Rabb understood what his Captain was thinking, "Lieutenant Robert Mace was Captain Lawson's cousin..." 

"Was?" 

Captain Lawson's eyes glazed at the memory, "He was my RIO... the night of the ramp strike." Captain Douglas didn't need to be told any more. 

* 

The lieutenant looked at her 'new' military ID, as provided by NCIS for her assignment with them. Incredulous-disbelief tinted her voice " _'Lieutenant Sarah Lawson'_ " as she looked at the be-speckled-diminutive woman, "uhm... This is your idea of an _alias_?" 

Hetty Lange smiled at her, "What's wrong with it, Sarah is a common enough name." Lieutenant Sarah _'Lawson'_ felt dubious about the name. "And you will respond naturally to it... Now before I return you to the _'School of Sam Hanna'_ a small side trip is in order." Sarah followed Hetty as she heads for one of her beautiful cars. 

Hetty drives the pair to a remote airfield outside of Los Angeles. Hetty pulled to a stop outside an aircraft hanger, an elderly man exited the hanger and headed for the car. He opened Hetty's door for her, "Henrietta." 

"Nicholas." They greeted each other like old friends, and given what she had learned about the NCIS Ops Managers they very well may be. Hetty drew Nicolas' attention towards Lieutenant _'Lawson'_ , "May I introduce you to Lieutenant Sarah _'Lawson'_ , Lieutenant Jackson Lawson's grand-daughter." 

He looked puzzled at the Lieutenant and after a good long look, "I thought Boomer only had a daughter." 

Before she could explain fully something he had said sunk in, "You knew my grandfather?" 

" _Lawson_ is an alias for while she works for me." Finally it had sunk in, Sarah remembered her manners and extended her hand to the man. "She's been working hard, preparing for her task. I thought you might help in a little _'reward'_ I had in mind for her." 

The trio headed for the hanger doors, "I think I know what you have planned," 

As they approached Hetty informed him, "I was hoping you would teach her to fly." 

"I already know how to fly, I am a..." She stopped talking as she cleared the hanger doors, "Never mind." She was spellbound by the machine before her and crossed to it. Her hand raised and lightly touched the aircraft as she walked along the airframe. 

* 

That evening Sarah talked to her mother, "Hey mum," she greeted once she was on the line. 

"Hey sweetie. How's LA treating you?" 

"Good. Hot, crowded. I met someone who knew grandpa." 

Caught by surprise her mother took a moment to speak, "Really?" 

"Yes, Hetty arranged it. He took me for a flight in a Vigilante." 

"I'm so jealous right now." 

"It gets better, _I_ flew it." 

"Don't rub it in sweetheart." She laughed at her daughter's obvious joy, she was glad for that. 

Over the speaker she heard an announcement, _"CAG contact the bridge, CAG contact the bridge."_

"I have to go sweetie." 

Knowing she wouldn't say-so if it wasn't true rushed her words, "Okay-love-you-mum-'bye." 

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a list of [USN aircraft](https://military.wikia.org/wiki/List_of_United_States_naval_aircraft), and I chose the [Vigilante](https://military.wikia.org/wiki/North_American_A-5_Vigilante) as the aircraft her grandfather flew for a number of reasons, it was produced before-during and after the Vietnam war, was carrier-based and (most importantly for his callsign) was a [supersonic aircraft](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_American_A-5_Vigilante). I didn't want to go with the obvious choice of the F-4 Phantom.
> 
> I know having an aviator Nicolas' age is hard to believe but I found two pilots that make it seem at least feasable, [RAAF Squadron Leader Phillip Frawley](https://www.thedrive.com/the-war-zone/22269/the-worlds-oldest-active-fighter-pilot-a-grandfather-of-four-retires) retired at the age of 66 in 2018. In an article from 2016 the oldest pilot of light aircraft was 98 year old [Ernest Eli Smith](https://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/world-records/oldest-qualified-pilot).


	3. Rule #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to make a guess who the protagonist is before we get into big hints.

The day before she was due to leave for Naval Special Warfare Centre at Coronado Sarah sat with Hetty one last time. 

She finally asked the question that had been plaguing her for a while now, "Why me, Hetty?" 

The wizened woman took another careful sip before answering, "History." 

Sarah placed down her glass, "That's it... History? What about my history made you think of me for this assignment?" 

"Not your history, your family history." She picked up the bottle and poured another measure into the lieutenant's glass, once she had picked it up and taken another sip, "Your father..." 

A shiver ran down her back, she knew next to nothing about her father. What could be in his past that could lead this woman to believe her capable. "My father?" 

"Just a story Francis told me." Sarah could tell it would be pointless to push as she watched the woman return to her own glass. 

* 

The lieutenant was spread prone across the ground next to another member of SEAL Team 2. He was on look-out, she on the other hand was just their ride home. 

The rest of the team was already working on their own mission objectives. 

At another entry to the compound a vehicle pulled up. Two men dragged two captives from the back of the vehicle and dragged their bound forms inside another building. 

Even over this distance the pair could make out their uniforms. 

Sarah turned onto her side and began to pull out the black burqa she had been given in-case of emergencies. 

This seemed to pretty well fall into the emergency category. 

The lieutenant lying next to her hissed, "What the hell are you doing?" 

"We can't leave them there." 

"And how do you propose we do that, eh? I'm one man, and you..." 

"... are just a woman." 

"No." He was able to carry enough emphasis, clearly concerned she would think him sexist, "You're just the pilot." 

"I'm just a woman, that's my point." She un-slings her rifle and making sure her hand gun is securely in place. Holds her hand out expectantly, "Knife." 

He could see her point. He reached to the blades sheath, unclipped it and pulled the blade free. He flipped it around and handed the Mk3 knife to her handle first, "Don't blow this!" 

She takes the blade from him and slides it into her belt. She crawls off to their right and just within sight of the man he sees her place the burqa over her, allowing it to fall into place as she squats before moving off out of his sight. 

A couple of minutes later she came towards the building from a different direction and entered the building the guards had taken the men. 

* 

The two guards turned their respective weapons on the intruder, out of her mouth spilled a jumble of words in a dialect that they were familiar with. 

Her words where harried and rushed around her panting, suggesting a great effort on her part to get here. A fair assertation given the nearest village was about a day away on foot. 

Her word choice got the guards attention and lowered their guard. They began talking between themselves as she continued to talk, walking slowly towards the pair. 

Half way across the room she stopped talking, allowing the guards to debate what to do with the _'information'_ she had provided them with. Neither had noticed how she was preparing to strike. 

Within arms reach the two men had lowered their weapons and finally turned their attention to her, one of the men started to talk directly to her. 

In one swift move she brought up both her hands and stabbed the twin knives into their neck, causing the men to make an odd sound. Pulling the weapons free the men panicked as they desperately tried to stem the flow ineffectively with their hands. 

She kicked the guards fallen weapons out of their reach and pulled the burqa off of her. 

The two men looked at her unmarked gear that had been hidden and her face, she was no local woman that was for sure. This had them relaxing as she cut their binding free. 

"Any injuries?" 

"Just a twisted ankle, nothing major." The smaller, more senior, of the pair answered. Sarah noted the rank on his sleeve, Corporal. 

"Who's the better shot?" The Corporal begrudgingly pointed to the other man, his rank indicated he was a Private First Class. She handed her hand-gun to the Corporal as the PFC helped him to stand. 

Grabbing the guards' rifles she handed one to the PFC and kept the other for herself she led the two men out into the dark. Soon after they had left the building a ruckus broke out from the other end of the compound. 

After a while she had led the pair to where she had been, her 'partner' no longer there. She slung the guards rifle over her shoulder and picked up her discarded weapon. 

The PFC spoke, "They left us behind." 

"No one knew we would be here." The Corporal answered between gasps of pain. 

* 

Soon the trio found themselves on the edge of what could loosely be called a dusty _'airstrip'_. What could be clearly seen from ground level was a makeshift desert camo tarpaulin covering an old Ilyushin Il-14. 

Similar enough to the old DC-3 the only limitation was whether her crash course in Russian would be enough. She knew Commander Jones knew it so worst came to worst she'd have him _help_ her. 

Lying down the trio observed their surroundings, Sarah couldn't be sure but she thought she saw movement off to her right. 

She had them move in-case they weren't friendlies but soon that proved unnecessary as the members of SEAL Team 2 came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minor character appeared from NCIS. No information that can help solve hie identity in this chapter. He will be appearing again.


	4. Missing

Sarah was surrounded by the members of SEAL Team 2 as they farewelled her. Lieutenant Teague, the most senior member present, addressed her, "Lieutenant... You're out of uniform." 

She looked herself over carefully, her shoes were polished, pants pressed, wings and ribbons all in order. He could tell her confusion, written plainly on her face, as he held out his hand to offer her something. 

She drew in a breath at the sight. He handed the item to her as he told her, "I would pin it on you but..." 

She held the item in her hand, a SEAL Trident pin. 

* 

As Sarah left the base she pulled to a stop at the gate, the man in the guardhouse was speaking on the phone. 

He placed the handset down and headed to speak to her, "Lieutenant Sarah Lawson?" 

"Yes." She responded as she showed him her alias' ID card. 

"I just received a call for you." She could understand his uncertainty, who would call directly to the guardhouse to speak to her. 

Looking around she asked, "Where can I park?" he directed her to a spot. When she returned to the guardhouse she accepted the proffered phone from the enlisted man, "Hello?" Unsure of who was on the other end of the line. 

"Sarah, Sam Hanna." 

"Agent Hanna, good to hear from you. How can I help? Please tell me Hetty hasn't changed her mind." 

"Hetty's missing." 

Ice flowed through her veins at that news, "Missing, how?" 

"Tended her resignation, sold all her properties and went off grid." 

"What do you need?" 

* 

Captain Evelyn Lawson stood on the small deck overlooking the flight deck, a cool breeze blowing across her face in the evening air. The nearby hatch was unlatched and she was soon joined by Captain Rabb, "CAG." he said by way of greeting. 

"XO." The pair stood in companionable silence. After a while the CAG considered finally telling the XO something she had been keeping from him for about thirty years. 

After a while she took a deep breath, "Harm... There's something I need to tell you." He looked at her curiously, "Something I should have told you a long time ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone willing to guess what the CAG has to tell the XO?


	5. Gooooooooood Morning Vietnam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter before you find out what the CAG told the XO. If not the next chapter, it will be soon.  
> Anyone care to make a guess?

"If you had told me I would end up here, I would have told you where to stick it." Sarah said to her two companions over drinks. 

"What's wrong with here? You don't like this bar?" Deeks asked. 

"I have no problem with the bar, only the country." 

"Why... ow! What the... Kens, what was that for?" 

"Keep you mouth shut will you, before you put your _other_ foot in it. Again." Sarah looked at the female agent and she could tell she understood. 

She remembered, Kensi was a military brat. Just like her. She briefly raised her glass to the woman in silent thanks before drinking. 

* 

Sometime later the trio saw a couple of familiar faces enter and head straight for the bar, "Couple beers." Indicating he and his friend. 

As the pair waited for their drinks two other local men entered and sat at a table nearby, the trio noticed them as well. Kensi spoke to the pair on comms, "Looks like you boys made yourself some friends." 

Surreptitiously Sam responded, "Yeah, they been with us ever since the police station." 

"How'd you make out with the local five-O?" 

"Well, they weren't exactly pleased to find out that we're looking for four people who entered their country without going through customs or immigration." 

"They're willing to cooperate?" 

Sam's tone was flat as he spoke, "That's a good question." 

"We thought about losing them, but it seems like it's more trouble than it's worth at this point." Callen mentioned. 

Ever the pragmatist Sam added, "If we need some guns, at least we know where we can get some." 

"We are not taking their guns." 

"Not yet." Sam's matter-of-fact attitude drew a laugh from the ladies, "You guys ask around a bit? 

"Sam's right, 

"No, we figured we'd wait till you got here in case we spooked anybody or asked the wrong people." 

Sarah's displeasure was clear from her voice, "And this is just a gentle reminder that this is essentially an authoritarian police state." 

When she didn't finish up Deeks added, "...so if we could keep this on the low low, well, that'd be great." 

"This trip is off book already. Things go sideways, NCIS will be forced to disown us. Probably never be seen again." 

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen." 

Deeks sounded like a child as he complained, "Worst vacation ever." 

* 

"Yeah, she'd been here a couple times. But that was a few months back." The Bartender answered Sam and Callen's question. 

Sam followed it up with, "You talk to her?" 

"No, but I remember seeing her." 

"Was she with anyone?" Callen asked the man. 

"I don't know." 

"You guys don't have surveillance cameras?" 

Laughing at the absurdity he answers, "Nah." 

"Did she meet anyone?" 

"Don't know. But when it gets busy, I'm lucky if I can remember everyone's drink order. Sorry." 

"What about any of these guys?" 

* 

At the same time Sarah, Kensi and Deeks were asking a waitress the same questions, "Yeah, they have been in here a few time. They were asking about the same lady. Who is she?" 

"She's a friend." 

"She missing?" 

"Possibly." 

"Did you try talking to the police?" 

"Oh, we're working with the police." Deeks informed her. 

Sarah added, "We're not the sort of people who sit idly by a phone waiting for news." 

Kensi returned to why they were here, "Yeah. Did you see these three men with anybody else?" 

The waitress thought about that for a moment, "Mm, I don't think so." 

"Did they say where they were staying?" 

"Not to me. They were real gentlemen, which is nice for a change." 

"Yeah, I can only imagine." Kensi said with a sympathetic look on her face. 

Sarah smiled at the woman, "They're a dying breed." 

A thought crossed the woman's mind, "Uh, they did leave me a number where I could reach them if I saw their friend again or thought of anything else." She handed Kensi a piece of paper. 

As she took the paper Kensi, "Thank you so much." 

"Thanks." Deeks said as he handed Kensi his phone. 

Eric answered the call, "Xin chào" 

"Hey, Eric?" 

"How's Vietnam?" 

"Cool. I just wish I was here to enjoy it." Kensi said as she input the number from the waitress into the phone. "Hey, um, listen, I'm sending you a number that we think Chegwidden and the others might be using." 

"All right. I got it. You try calling it?" 

"No. I was hoping you could find it first so that we don't tip them off we're here." 

"Yet." Sarah added. 

"Okay, sounds good." Silence came across the line as Eric, "Oh. It's a sat phone, this should be pretty easy. Or not. It's turned off." 

"Can you switch it back on?" 

"Uh, possibly. Might need a little time." 

"Okay, send us the location as soon as it's on." 

"Yeah. I'll also try to track any previous calls." 

"Great. Thank you." 

* 

"Talk to me, Eric." Sam said as he answered his phone. 

"Well, they haven't made any calls, and I haven't been able to turn on the phone remotely." 

"These guys are pros; they probably only put the battery in when they need to make a call." 

"Yeah, but several of the calls have been made from one location, it's a hotel. And I just sent you the address." 

"All right, we'll check it out. Let us know if they appear anywhere else." Callen informed their friend. 

"Will do." 

"We'll check out the three amigos." 

"What do we do about those pesky escorts?" Deeks asked. 

"Yeah, they been with us long enough. Gonna need the angry girlfriend." 

"Got it." 

"Two more beers." Callen ordered from the bartender as Kensi started to shout in Portuguese at Deeks as he spoke pleadingly in an approximation of Portuguese. 

Sarah ducked out with Sam and Callen as the two police were distracted by Kensi and Deeks' show. 

* 

Eventually the five meet up at the Lao Tu Street Hotel at the room where the calls had been placed, Callen was attempting to pick the door lock, "What the hell?" 

Growing impatient Sam said, "Any-time, G." 

Frustrated Callen told his partner, "I know. It's jammed." 

Getting fed up with waiting Kensi tells Callen, "All right, give it to me." Before ordering hime to, "Hand it over." 

"Oh, okay. Why don't you be my guest." He tells her as he hands the lock-picks to Kensi. 

Accepting the picks, "Thank you." Callen makes a 'you'll-see' sound as he moves out of the way, "It's my speciality, boys. Just give me a second here. What is happening?" 

Deeks watched as Kensi worked the lock, "How's it working out for you?" A split second later, "Are you done?" 

Callen spoke of Kensi's efforts, "Not so much, huh?" 

"Okay, you know what, smart-ass?" Fed up Kensi snaps before handing off the pick, "You do it." 

Deeks takes them, "Well, if you kids are done messing around." Deeks clears his throat as he squats down, "The key is to become one with the device. It's not so much a lock to be opened," He _'informs'_ them as he tries to open the door, "it's a puzzle to be solved, to be understood, to be tender." He realises something about the lock, "There's something's wrong with this lock." 

Getting sick of the messing around Sam tells Deeks, "Know what? Let me pick the lock." 

Not wanting to be out done Deeks tells him, "I got it." But Sam wasn't to be deterred, he kicked in the door, "Oh!" Deeks cries out in surprise. 

Callen says, "That works." at the exact same time as Sarah. The team enter the hotel room leaving Deeks squatting where the door had been. 

Off hand he comments, "Well, you get ten points for efficiency, and screw it, ten points for style." Standing he asks, "Ain't that right?" 

The quintet move through the suite, clearing each of the rooms in turn. 

Sarah was the one to notice the complimentary notepad laying on the coffee table, picking it up she reads the missive, _'Go Home Kids'_ , "Hey guys." Holding it out for the others to read. 

Taking the pad from Sarah, "Huh. They know we're here." He hands it off to Sam. 

Deeks was confused by that revelation, "How?" 

"They knew we were coming for Hetty." Sam speaks the word they all know to be true.


End file.
